justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stanley56/Stanley's TGDG AfterShow Party - Episode 6
I know you've been waiting... You've been like... And it's here! Well, you've received new avatars... But you were later asked to do something hard again! To create two versions of your coaches for "Ghost Town" by Adam Lambert. Hope your hearts aren't a ghost town yet. Guess who won??? HeypplsOfficial It came down to JD123456 and YoSoyAri this time, and JD123456 was eliminated. Interview Stanley56: Wow! You’ve been eliminated from the show. How does it feel? JD123456: Pretty annoyed, but that's just how the game goes Stanley56: Yeah, life is not that easy. The number of players keeps diminishing, as we're slowly getting closer to the final! Do you think you deserved to go home? JD123456: No, but it's what happened Stanley56: Your replies are kind of making me want to find a hidden philosophical message, like sometimes fate affects us and we can't control everything. I see you're nervous though, so I'd rather not exaggerate. Who do you think should have been eliminated instead and who isn’t an actual ALL-STAR? JD123456: Based off the challenge, JohnJD13 Stanley56: JohnJD1302 at least tried to draw it in real life, he had an opportunity to train his drawing skills! Who do you think has a shot on winning? JD123456: YoSoAri, his creations are amazing! Stanley56: I know right! He does know how to amaze others! In a later episode, one of the eliminated contestants will get a second chance and come back. Do you think you’ll be the one? If you do, what will you do differently in this second chance? JD123456: I think I should because I bring diversity to the competition unlike these shady b*tches. If I got the second chance I would re-look the criteria and perfect it more. Stanley56: I'm shocked! I haven't imagined you using such vocabulary! :O I get your point though in some ways though, I see you are trying to do as well as you can! Looking back to it, how do you feel about your Season 1 drop? Do you think it could have been you, the very first TGDG winner? JD123456: Tbh, if I had more time I probably would have had a better shot. But it was too hard to tell. Stanley56: "What might have been is an abstraction/Remaining of perpetual possibility/Only in a world of speculation." (T.S. Eliot). Now, before you leave, what was your favourite moment and why? Do you think the show has taught you anything and what will you miss the most? JD123456: My favourite moment was definitely Bon Appetite, it was such a creative experience Stanley56: Yes, lots of imagination was shown! Do you have anything to say to the ALL-STARS still playing? JD123456: Good luck, I hope your ready for my comeback ;) Stanley56: The world, can you listen to him? Get ready for his great comeback! Alright, thank you JD123456 for the interview! And now get ready to see what Someone10000 has cooked up for you in the upcoming the Gold Dance Glove episode! Goodbye! Category:Blog posts